


I want something just like this

by phrynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Love, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne
Summary: But under the stars, they were the same. Him and Harry. They were the same.





	I want something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not looking for somebody  
> With some superhuman gifts  
> Some superhero  
> Some fairytale bliss  
> Just something I can turn to  
> Somebody I can kiss"  
> Something Like This - The Chainsmokers, Coldplay.

Draco stared at the dark blue sky, stars shimmering lightly, heart hammering in his chest, threatening to get out. Harry’s arms circled his waist from behind, spreading warmth all over his skin, and Draco closed his eyes shut. He stayed like that for a long time, trying to breathe. It had to be a dream, he was sure of it. He’d open his eyes and Harry’s warmth against him would be gone, he’d be alone and this had been nothing more than another one of his hopeless dreams.

He opened his eyes. The stars were still there, blinking down at him and he felt so small. It seemed impossible that there had been a War, that he had lived through it, it seemed impossible that he now had a son, that he was divorced, that years had passed, that the world still had something left to give him. It seemed even more impossible that the hero of his time was holding him in his arms, against all probability or sense.

But there they were, under the stars.

The hero was just a man, though for Draco he looked larger than life itself. He’d given them all a world filled with such possibilities that Draco had been scared to even know them to the fullest. He still didn’t. But under the stars, they were the same. Him and Harry. They were the same.

‘Draco… please, say something.’

Harry’s voice was a brush, soft against his ear, but it had a hint of pleading and suffering in it. The War had broken him, and twenty years weren’t enough… maybe even time couldn’t take this kind of pain away.  Draco wished he wasn’t just a man, he wished he could be a hero too, take Harry’s pain away. Heal him, bring back the smiles.

‘Why?’ his own voice cracked. ‘Why do you want me? Us?’

He’d asked it before. But he couldn’t believe the answer. So he was asking it again, his eyes fixed on the stars, his body too aware of Harry’s hands coming up to caress his chest, of his arms around him, of how when Harry was near him he was never, ever cold…

‘I just want someone I can come home to. You are home to me, Draco.’

His voice was so warm and earnest, the two things Draco couldn’t help but love in him above all else.

‘I don’t want a hero. Just a man… a gentle one, a changed one, a beautiful one… I want something just like this, Draco… You.’

Harry’s words seeped through his skin. The stars shimmered even brightly in the night sky - suddenly, inexplicably blurry in front of Draco’s eyes. And for the first time he allowed himself to be happy under them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some tiny drabble I wrote while listening to the song "Something Like This" - The Chainsmokers, Coldplay.  
> Comments are heartwarming, kudos too*


End file.
